No Hope for the Future
by FutureGohan
Summary: A story about Gohan, Videl, and Trunks in the Future, after the Cell Games. Rated PG-13, may rise with content.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Hello everyone and thanks for looking into my story. It's been a while since I've wrote anything for FF.net but soccer and a few relationships got in between. I'm proud to say I don't have either anymore and I can start writing again. I deleted my other stories, "Fight the Future" and "Eyes of the Wolf" because I write differently now and I wouldn't be able to do them justice. But I should be updating at least once a week now. Sorry if anything is sketchy, I haven't exactly watched any DBZ in a good year or two.   
  
This story is mainly Gohan, Videl, and Trunks in the future time-line. Trunks, after returning from the Cell Games, for anyone who didn't know, returned to the "future" and killed 17, 18, and Cell. Trunks was happy to have avenged the billions of people who died...but only about 5% of the human race remains. In a Capsule Corp. Ship Trunks now is returning to Namek to try and ask Porunga to resurrect his mentor Gohan, and try and reconstruct the Earth. Unfortunately, new problems are on their way to Earth. Even if Trunks and Gohan escape these threats alive...will they still keep their sanity in a world death won't ever rest. Some familiar faces will be in the story. I'm trying for a mix of action/comedy/horror/romance, don't be disappointed if one theme gets neglected. 


	2. Prologue

A/N - Please read and review!  
  
Prologue -   
  
Shin took in a breath of air that seemed heavy with anxiety, as if it stemmed from some invisible wind of the past. Kibito approached him from behind, setting a gargantuan hand on his Master's shoulder.  
  
"Master, you seem perturbed. Care to share?" The massive bodyguard asked.  
  
Walking out to the edge of a cliff on the beautiful world of the Kaioshin, light apparently swimming off of the many moons through the crystal blue air, Shin sighed and set his gaze to some unknown world.  
  
"The Earth...where we are to travel shortly. It feels like the world is somehow damned...even when evil is overcome it sprouts up to strangle the planet relentlessly. Perhaps our ancestors set it as a pariah...but for who?" He said, with considerable knowledge, oblivious to the Hero of Time who took residence on Earth who had saved a time immensely distant in the rift of dimensions.  
  
"These questions...they pertain to fate which only our ancestors, the true founders of the universe, can answer. Perhaps the Earth is forever lost...but we must go to ensure that the evil it is about to spawn does not consume the universe."  
  
"Nay, Kibito." Shin said valiantly, spinning, his robe flapping in the ethereal wind. "We must stop it from ever being reborn. Prepare, however, for I fear the worst is already in effect. Babidi may have been deterred by the Android attacks for these years but as we speak he is on Earth seeking out to revive his father's monstrosity and it will not be long before he gains the energy to do so."  
  
With these words the Kaioshin were silent, Shin's third eye turning upon a barren desert disturbingly devoid of life, even for a desert, in one small circular region. He sighed.  
  
"After all these years I had prayed I could forget the atrocities of the past." 


	3. Resurrections

Chapter 1 - Resurrections  
  
The first human to set foot on Namek in many years stood before it's leader, Moori. The sun blazed through the emerald sky, casting a blinding light around him making him appear holy. The sun dimmed as he bowed down to the great Namekian. Doubled over before him was a young man just entering adulthood, with rippling, yet cut muscles, a denim jacket with the Capsule Corp. insignia on it and lavender hair that flowed in the breeze, parted to either side. He rose his piercing silver eyes to meet the elder's, who smiled curtly. A gale sent ripples through the startlingly blue grass, but the human did not falter.   
  
"Welcome. We have awaited the second coming of the Earthlings for quite some time. What business do you bring to Namek, and what is your name?"  
  
"Thank you, Moori, it's an honor. I'm Trunks, the son of Vegeta. I'm here on an important mission. Earth is in a lot of trouble."  
  
Moori looked up in recollection.   
  
"You say these words with great confidence, Trunks, but you do not realize that your father mercilessly killed our kind for his own benefit. You are very lucky that he changed his ways and fought for the Namekian people before his death. I think I already know, but what may we do to help you? We forever owe a debt to you for giving our race hope."  
  
"Hope..." Trunks thought, "These Namekians are pure of heart. Hope is something I had as a child but after everyone died...even Gohan...I had to abandon emotions. But hopefully he'll help us. Come on, I'm due for a miracle!"  
  
Trunks swallowed hard and spoke up.  
  
"We need the Dragonballs. After we left, two Androids were brought to life by a madman bent on killing Goku. But these Androids turned on their master and killed him, and by the time they escaped Goku had already died of a heart attack. Goku...he passed away the same moment I was born." Trunks looked down in respect. "The Androids turned to the human race, and slaughtered us for entertainment. They had no mercy and no limits to their strength. Millions died every day until the only survivors were few and far between. My mentor Gohan tried to stand up to them but even he was killed. I traveled through time to change things and when I returned I destroyed the Androids. But now there's less than 10,000 human beings left alive. I was too late. I'm here to ask if you can help us...bring them back." His voice wavered with emotions at various parts of his tale, especially taking a dip at Gohan's death.  
  
Moori turned grim.  
  
"I'm sure you know well the Namekian Dragonballs are only to be used in times of great crisis. They are not to be taken lightly and are only meant for the purpose of sustaining the universe."  
  
Trunks turned desperate.   
  
"Please Moori! Without them we have no hope left, even though we have a few humans left...they're dying of the same heart disease that killed Goku along with a great famine! This IS a crisis!"  
  
Moori chuckled. The Guru spread his arms in a peaceful gesture.  
  
"Relax, child. I never had any intention of turning your offer down. We will have the Dragonballs collected for you tonight. Let there be peace between humans and Namekians, for I sense great things in you. I will not judge by the sins of your father."  
  
Trunks bowed his head in gratitude and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Moori. I won't ever forget this."  
  
Stars, beautiful stars swirled above his vision endlessly, a sight he had gone without for many years. He lay still, his back to the cold ground, disbelievingly clenching his hand into a fist.  
  
"Is this real? Where am I? It looks like...it feels...but it can't be can it?" His red gi oddly pale in the moonlight, Gohan stood, looking at his outstretched hands in shock. He rotated his left arm, which had been cut off by the Androids when he had fought to protect Trunks. Everything felt overwhelmingly...alive. When he was dead everything was mundane and obscure but now his senses seemed overwhelmingly sharp. Gohan looked up at the sky with a cryptic smirk.  
  
"Thank you Trunks." An explosion of energy, and Gohan took the to the skies, the blackness of the night reeling before the power that radiated off of his body. The Saiyan looked over the town with a disgusted look on his face. It was the exact place where he had died, on a very rainy night. He remembered it perfectly. With a swift knife-hand to the throat, he had knocked Trunks out, having convinced him that he'd let him fight. Knowing his life was useless now that he had fully trained the younger boy, he had fought the Androids until they mercilessly ripped him apart, somehow lasting for quite a while with his one arm. It was all pointless in the end however, an outlook that he had even taken on life itself once he found his soul wandering the Otherworld.   
  
Now his cold eyes passed over the ruined buildings, the countless bodies, the bloodstains and cars disturbingly still in the streets. Rubble spilled about the ground like some uncharted leaden lake. He sorrowfully forced himself to cast his eyes away from the dread scene, thinking aimlessly to the providence it once was. Suddenly though, the sounds of his memories seemed to transfix themselves into true form, as if the people still thrived below him. Not expecting anything except for a hint of his own insanity, Gohan looked down, and his heart stopped in his chest. Corpses were just rising up from the ground, suddenly fully healed of all wounds. His eyes widened and he let a nervous laugh escape him.  
  
"It's over..." He said, and sped away as bewildered human eyes turned to him from below. He laughed again, spinning in midair, cherishing the sounds of life. "He did it. It's over. Trunks saved the world."  
  
Millions of miles away, the ground trembled on planet Namek, blue grass reduced to nothingness, cracks scathing the otherwise perfect terrain. A large ship had arrived, and it's drawbridge descended to the ground as hundreds of uniformed aliens spilled out over the landscape, searching frantically.  
  
Crystal eyes sprang open, and Trunks had awoken in his sleep from his Capsule Corp. ship at the presence of several abnormally large kis. He threw his clothes on and darted out into the morning sun. 


	4. Defections

A/N - Thanks for my first review Luna's Meow! A little spoiler, in the next chapter you find out that Gohan was the only one Porunga could revive, other than the general people of Earth.  
  
Chapter 2 - Defections  
  
Gohan took another sip from his cup of coffee which lay steaming on a coaster on the table. His mother, Chi-Chi, still had a box of tissues by her side to draw from whenever fresh tears came, which hadn't stopped since he had arrived the previous night. Gohan looked around pensively with a contented smile on his face. Lazy beams of light wandered through the curtains in the morning son. After his father died, he had never spent much time home. His mother accepted this and let it go, her heart already broken, and she knew that Gohan was following in the footsteps of his father. But now that the half-Saiyan sat before her after so much grief from his death, she couldn't contain her emotions any longer. The Ox-King smiled, watching his daughter finally happy talking to her son into the early hours of the morning.  
  
Far away, through nearly endless distances of cold space, another half-Saiyan was having a much less comforting morning. Over crumpled trees sat a mammoth, egg-like ship, and a massive army of armored troops all circled in attention around a single, dark-skinned man with a scar over his eye and a white cloak, and a brown tail wrapped around his waist. Before this obvious leader was Trunks, dressed lightly in baggy grey pants, his usual yellow-jacket boots and a black wife-beater that his muscles spilled out of.   
  
"Prince Trunks, I have waited long for us to meet." He said, in a rough voice that reflected his appearance, as if he had weathered all of eternity.   
  
"I see that Gohan and I aren't the only Saiyans still alive..." Trunks said, his eyes slightly narrowed in analysis, looking to his tail, "But how do you know about me? Who are you?"  
  
"I am Paragus, last survivor of Planet Vegeta. I have been watching your father for quite some time. We seek to found a new Saiyan race, one with power over the entire universe, and were to offer him his own planet and kingship over all! None would stand before us, it'd be a new and glorious beginning! I am here to invite you to the same fate, now that your father is gone. We knew you were...preoccupied with the Androids before now." Paragus raised his hands as if the beautiful vision of a new Saiyan race were balanced on his shoulders, creating quite an effect. He was obviously a skillful orator...or liar.  
  
Trunks looked over the army thoughtfully, then turned his piercing stare to Paragus once more.  
  
"So what if I decided to accept? All this would be mine..." He said, motioning to the soldiers all kneeling before them on the blue Namekian grass. "And I'd just abandon everything I've fought for?"  
  
Paragus looked as if he had expected this question, and spoke, rehearsed, with his eyes closed. "Imagine the opportunity...for the rest of eternity the universe will remember you as the first King of a mighty empire, the greatest ever known! Blood is thicker than water! You'd abandon the Saiyan race for these...humans?" Paragus looked disgusted at the word. The troops began chanting, "ALL HAIL KING TRUNKS!" and raised their fists to the air.  
  
Trunks's ki level flared invisibly, triggering a shockwave of awe in the troops. "You forget, Paragus, that I am half-human, born on Earth. I can't just leave it now, not after everything that's happened. They need me. I'm sorry, I have to step down, but thank you for your offer. Good luck, I hope we meet again." Trunks turned his back to Paragus and slowly walked toward the Namekian city, the troops clearing out before him.  
  
"Don't worry..." The outraged Paragus said coldly, "We will." Paragus pressed a button on a golden band around his hand. "I wonder how many planets he can defend." Paragus and his men sped into the ship, and immediately departed Namek. It was only a few hours later that a Capsule Corp. ship also left the planet, but in a direction toward another solar system.  
  
Millions of miles away, in an entirely different galaxy, a cold, throaty laugh was instantly silenced by the void of space, although it should've echoed forever, because the atmosphere of the nearest planet had been shattered by an enormous green blast of energy from the palm of the amused assailant. His immensely muscular body was a golden shadow outlined in the infinite blackness of the universe. Suddenly, he convulsed with pain, several golden rings around him pulsing, and the golden aura around him faded. The warrior rocketed off to origins unknown, through the debris of the murdered planet, leaving chaos in his wake.  
  
A massive crowd surrounded a podium in the center of a decimated city that had sprung to life literally, overnight. The sounds of reconstruction efforts and cheers filled the air. At the podium, a muscular man with an afro and moustache stood, waving his arms and peace-signs at the crowd, wearing his signature brown gi and cape. He was finishing an egotistic and long-winded speech.  
  
"...and that is how I, Hercule, champion of Earth and the Universe, single-handedly destroyed the Android menace and got them to use their powers to bring everyone back to life. YEEEAAAHHHHH!" He yelled, posing with his eyes shut. The crowd only responded by screaming even louder, with signs like: "I DROOL FOR HERCOOLE" or "LONG LIVE MR. SATAN". Besides Hercule stood a young woman who looked extremely uncomfortable next to her father, her arms around herself. She wore a purple and orange shirt with the word, "Fight" on the chest. Her eyes seemed to scan the crowd for something, longingly.  
  
Seeming very out-of-place in the back of the mob scene was the only man not smiling or cheering. Gohan's fiery red gi was only another red dot to the people on stage, and noone seemed to notice the deadly glare he sent toward Hercule.   
  
"This isn't right..." He thought, "Trunks should be up there, not this loser." Gohan winced as a giant, oversized, and slightly embellished statue of Hercule was unveiled, with the worlds, "Worlds Greatest Hero" carved into the base.  
  
Suddenly the clear blue eyes of the girl beside Hercule fell upon a lonely speck at the back of the crowd. She tugged at Hercule's cape.  
  
"Daddy, there's something I need to do."   
  
Mr. Satan looked down at his daughter. "Of course pumpkin. Go sign some autographs!" He said arrogantly, then turning back to the crowd for more photo opportunities. She dashed off into the masses.   
  
Gohan noticed her heading toward him, and a bedazzled look came over his face as she nearly tackled him, flinging her arms around him and landing a kiss on his cheek. Gohan stood firm but blushed heavily, never having been really hugged or kissed before. He looked at her with a questioning glance. She noticed and blushed as well, and then looked down and spoke softly.   
  
"Listen...I'm here to thank you...you saved my life during one of the attacks."  
  
Gohan rubbed his cheek and said shyly, "Uhh...do I know you?" After all, he had saved more than just one girl over the year.  
  
"My name is Videl...I'm Hercule's daughter. He said he destroyed the Androids but I never noticed him mentioning going out of his bomb shelter to do it. Then I remembered...it was a long time ago, at the Super World amusement park. I had just gotten off of the Ferris Wheel when the Androids started clearing out the park. The boy Android sent a blast of energy at me, but then out of nowhere I saw him fall, you had drop-kicked him in the chin. So...I really owe you for my life. Was it...you that destroyed the Androids? If not, I know you're very strong and I was wondering..."  
  
Gohan thought for a moment, and then turned cold at the decision he had to make. "Videl, you're a nice girl from what I've seen, unlike your father, but...I didn't destroy the Androids. I'm not that great. I'm sorry, I have to go, maybe some other time." His eyes glazed over with remorse and Gohan turned his back, and then prepared to blast off. Videl ran and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.  
  
"Gohan wait!"   
  
He turned his head. Videl was blushing hotly for some unforeseen reason.  
  
"In 1 month a World Martial Arts Tournament will be held, the first in many years. My father won the last one and I know that your father, Goku, was the one before him. I wanted to know if...maybe you could train with me for it and enter the competition? There's a huge prize money reward! And you could show the world who really stopped the Androids!" She looked very eager and her eyes had some effect on Gohan that made him unable to resist.   
  
"Sure Videl...I'll see you around...sometime." He turned reluctantly and then flew off into the sky, leaving Videl with her jaw dropped down to the floor.  
  
A young boy and his mother walked out of a nearby hospital's doors.   
  
"Look mommy!" The young child said, pointing to the sky, "There's a weird man flying around in the sky!"  
  
His auburn-haired mother turned to him and said, "No honey it's the drugs...you're just seeing things.  
  
Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp. just in time to see a familiar young man exiting a circular spacecraft.   
  
"Welcome back Trunks." Gohan smirked, and Trunks went pale as he raced out to embrace his old mentor.  
  
A/N - Okay, not much of a cliffhanger I know, and there hasn't been any action yet. All this celebration is just introduction, things are going to get a lot darker soon enough. Please review! 


	5. Recollections

A/N - Hope this isn't too convoluted or without action for you guys, next chapter is REALLY going to heat things up.  
  
Luna's Meow - Hehe, I was wondering if anyone would be confused on how Videl knew Gohan's name and heritage. In one of the video games and manga, Videl eventually figures out that a guy named Goku won the World Martial Arts Tournament before Hercule and made the connection. In my story, she knew this and also found out that he had a son named Gohan and again, made the connection. She's not just a pretty face, she does research. ^_^  
  
Cherry-Wolf - Thank you for being my friend, and remember, I'm your biggest fan lol! Thank you for the review.  
  
Chapter 3 - Recollections  
  
FLASH  
  
A halo of energy, and two blurs collided and bounced off each-other at high speeds, loudly shaking the air around.  
  
FLASH  
  
A blinding cascade of light, and one of the figures had punched the other figure across the face.  
  
FLASH  
  
The earth trembled, and the previously attacked man struck back with a devastating drop kick to the gut, sending a shower of golden light burning the grass around. The sun seemed dull compared to the brilliant auras the fighters were giving off, and not a cloud loomed in the sky. The trees wavered with the battle. Two light thuds resonated and an exhausted Gohan and Trunks, both Super Saiyans, with golden hair and auras to boot, stood facing each-other with equal damage and determination. They panted heavily.  
  
"Gohan..." Trunks said, labored, with a smirk, "You've missed out on quite a bit. In the past everyone got much stronger..." Trunks balled his fists and powered up, his body shining and cut, and his aura flew high as his hair turned white. "Super Saiyan Ascended..." He said with a groan..."and...this...is...what happens...when I go for raw...power!"   
  
The world seemed to collapse under Trunks and a crater slowly formed under him, he now levitated off the ground. Rocks rose from the ground itself, floating, and then collapsed as some invisible hand crushed them like dirt clods. A burst of power and Trunks's muscles had bulged to a grotesque point, his hair standing on end looking like some ancient star. He clenched his fists and fell, settled into the same form he had used to fight Perfect Cell, however flawed it was.  
  
"You've improved." Gohan said, a smirk lifting the bruised creases of his face. "But so have I..." Gohan's lungs rattled along with the very planet below as he let out a blood-chilling scream of power. His hair stood on end, and static electricity began to coarse around his body. Gohan's eyes narrowed and everything about him started flashing white, his muscles becoming amazingly defined. "You've ascended Trunks...without me..." He said in a deeper, serious voice obviously tainted and fueled by anger at the same time, "But I have ascended past Super Saiyan altogether in Otherworld."   
  
Trunks was pale with awe.   
  
"You've become...a Super Saiyan 2???" He staggered as memories flooded through his head, of a younger Gohan taking the same form the destroy Cell, and of Cell shooting a beam right through his own heart. He decided he'd save the irony of Gohan becoming the first Super Saiyan 2 in both dimensions for a later story.  
  
Gohan nodded, his body coursing with power but slowly being drained. He seemed to disappear altogether, reappearing in front of Trunks with a heavy blow to the face, from which Trunks hit the ground. The bulked-up Trunks lifted a heavy arm to swing at Gohan, but his mentor was far too fast in his new form and countered with a knee to the stomach, sending Trunks reeling.  
  
From a distant window, Bulma peered through her binoculars.   
  
"Saiyans...typical." She rolled her eyes from behind the lenses, "Just a few hours home and they're already beating the snot out of each other."  
  
Gohan was suddenly overcome with the energy drain of Super Saiyan 2, and reverted back to normal, his hair black once more and waving in the wind, his eyes stupified from the fatigue. Trunks saw his opportunity and once again swung his massive arm at Gohan, and this time the punch connected, containing all of Trunks's collected power, but not enough to kill his rival. Gohan was sent skidding along the rocks and hit the ground with a heavy thud and an explosion of dust that showered the landscape. Trunks's eyelids fell down along with his entire body, just as badly wounded as Gohan. Bulma sighed, approaching the two fallen boys.  
  
Miles away, in a vast desert, something had bore deep into the ground. From deep within this mysterious structure, a small, short wizard sat looking deep into the depths of a crystal ball. A larger, demonic form stood over him, looking at his master.   
  
"Amazing Dabura!" The smaller one said in a high pitched, excited voice. "These Super Saiyans have just the power we need to put our plans into effect! Go at once and plant the Energy Siphons! We won't even have to get near them!"   
  
The aged, red demon smiled and closed his eyes, bowing.   
  
"As you command, Master Babidi."  
  
Gohan sat at the kitchen table, his hair still slightly wet from the Rejuvenation Tank Bulma had built for Trunks, who was currently in it.  
  
"Gohan," Bulma asked curiously, "Have any other of the Z Warriors been brought back to life? The Namekian Dragon grants three wishes, obviously your revival was one, but what of the other two?"  
  
Gohan sighed into his coffee, his eyes glazed with preturbed thought.  
  
"Trunks asked Porunga to revive the others but...it couldn't be done. The new Porunga that Moori created isn't as powerful as the one we encountered during the Frieza crisis. Because Krillin. Yamcha, Piccolo, and all of the others have died at least once if not twice now and they couldn't be revived. Mr. Popo was actually a Kai, so he decided to stay in Otherworld with his kin. Even my father...because he died of natural causes."   
  
Gohan suddenly looked distant, and Bulma understood the reason he had become so rebellious was his father's death along with everyone he knew and loved. According to Trunks, Gohan was totally different in the alternate timeline. She decided to let him talk, brushing her azure hair out of her eyes.   
  
"So the other wish was used to bring back the people of Earth, killed by Androids, except for the bad-hearted ones. The third was to reconstruct the Lookout Tower."  
  
Bulma cast her eyes at him curiously.   
  
"But what's the good in that if both Mr. Popo and Kami are gone? There aren't any Dragon Balls and that place must be totally useless without a Guardian of Earth."  
  
Gohan smirked. "Wrong, in both ways. First of all, the Lookout has many secrets, most of which not a soul other than Kami knows. Trunks told me there's even a room in there where you can spend an entire year in training in the time one day passes outside. Secondly, we do have a Guardian. Dende returned with Trunks."  
  
Bulma's memories nostalgically turned to her early womanhood, on Namek. She had met the small Namekian boy Dende who Gohan had rescued from Dodoria. He always was a sweet kid and Bulma was happy he was on Earth with them. She would have to visit him someday. She smiled at her son's ingenuity.   
  
"Well when Trunks gets out of the tank you tell him that he did a good job. I'm so happy that I raised him right. I'm so proud...goodnight Gohan." The woman said, waving and walking upstairs to bed.  
  
"Night." Gohan mildly waved. He got up, walked down the hall and left, closing the door behind him gently and departing into the cold night sky. He felt relaxed there among the stars.  
  
Soon enough his destination came into view, a small clearing on the outskirts of the woods near the remains of West City, which had been renamed Satan City. The daughter of the capital's namesake was standing alone wearing her school outfit and pigtails leaning against a tree, looking pretty lonely. Gohan landed with a gentle plop and walked the rest of the distance.  
  
Videl's eyes lit up when she saw him, although she tried to hide it. Gohan smiled and thought to himself how pretty they were.   
  
"Thanks for coming Gohan." She said, contentedly.  
  
"No problem Videl..." He said, although he was a bit irritated...why spend time training the daughter of a man who brought shame to his family when he could be doing better things? After all he had just been brought back to life.  
  
"So...I can sense that you're already stronger than your father, Videl." He smiled, because he noticed she looked shocked.  
  
"Well...even if I was" She said, hiding a blush, "I think you're a lot stronger than you put on Gohan. Besides, you're a hero. That's more than I can say about myself."  
  
Gohan looked at her shyly, suddenly lost for words.  
  
"It's nothing Videl." He said casually. "So..."  
  
Videl smiled and touched Gohan's face, just below his scar.  
  
"Gohan...you say I'm strong but...there are some things I could never do alone. I need you. Please...could you show me how to fly?"  
  
Taken aback, Gohan looked at her with a confused smirk.  
  
"Flying...it's a bit advanced Videl, you don't even know how to harness your energy yet." Gohan's mind suddenly changed when he saw how disappointed she looked. There was something about her he couldn't resist.   
  
Gohan walked behind Videl, who was patient, althought she wondered about his intentions. He wrapped his arms around her. Videl shuddered, the warmth of Gohan's body was so comforting. How could someone who looked so rugged and stone cold be so...gentle? She was glad that she was wearing modest clothing, because on that cold night he would've been able to see her sudden rush of feelings for him.  
  
"Now..." He said, "Reach deep inside yourself...we're going to bring out some of your energy..."  
  
Gohan took Videl's hands in his, and the rest of the night was a blur to her.  
  
To Videl, time just slipped away and before she knew it, Gohan had shown her how to bring out her Ki, and even levitate a little bit. Of course, she couldn't do either without him there. His presence soothed her soul and seemed to set her energy free. She lost herself in his coal black eyes. Suddenly she looked down.  
  
"Ah!" She cried out, realizing that both she and Gohan were a good 40 feet in the air, still holding hands. Gohan didn't lose eye contact with her, a satisfied smile on his face.   
  
"Don't be afraid Videl." And suddenly she wasn't.   
  
Videl slowly moved closer to Gohan, originally just to hold on to him, but without realizing it she had put herself in a position where they could feel each other's warm breath. The cold air seemed to drop away, just like the boundaries they had personally set toward each other, and their lips met.  
  
The silence that enshrouded the two was suddenly shattered by the low hum of a skycar rapidly approaching. They parted mouths, still holding each other, and both looked shocked, apparently toward the kiss more than the intruder.  
  
"My father!" Videl said with fear in her voice, and Gohan swiftly lowered her to the ground.   
  
"Goodnight Videl." Gohan said calmly to the younger woman, and kissed her on the cheek quickly before disappearing into thin air. Videl looked suprised, and then waved to Hercule, who had landed before her, stepping out of his car and yelling at her, about how worried he was. She only smiled, her heart and mind on a special young man.  
  
NEXT The world tournament begins, but Gohan, Trunks, and their new friend Videl are up for more of a challenge than they could ever have imagined. Mysterious warriors with an evil power behind them have appeared, and on planet Namek something of horrific power threatens to wipe out the entire Universe! 


	6. Premonitions

A/N - A bit of time has passed since the last chapter. Trunks has spent most of his time training in the Gravity Room at Capsule Corp., and Gohan has trained Videl to use Ki and cherished his new life. Once again, thanks to all reviewers! ^_^  
  
Chapter 4 - Premonitions  
  
"Laaaaaadies and gentlemen!" The blonde-haired announcer declared into his microphone, spinning extravagantly and waving his free hand. "Hello and welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament!" To empower his dramatic voice, a brassy gong sounded in the background.  
  
"We've reached the final rounds of the tournament, and my what a show we've seen so far! Young Videl, daughter of Hercule, has made her first appearance, and dominated the competition! Will she be able to dethrone her legendary father, who's also made it to these last few fights? I'll be your announcer for today..."   
  
The announcer's voice was nothing more than an obscure prattling to the fighters waiting in the upper box, squelched by the deafening crowd. Trunks leaned against a wall casually, his eyes closed in deep thought. Mighty Mask and Killah were having a heated argument over whether or not to throw the fight against Hercule, (they believed fighting Mr. Satan was suicide) and Gohan was leaning over the railing, his head propped up on his hand. His hair drifted gently with the wind, and he watched as Jewel and Pintar bowed to each other on the center arena. He sensed their power levels, and mentally hit himself for giving away the outcome of the fight. He sighed. Things had changed so much since the Androids killed him. Normally he would've been excited by even a little fight, but now it was just boring to him. A soft hand suddenly grasped his.  
  
Gohan turned around to see a face that he could never get enough of. He reluctantly made eye contact with Videl and smiled.  
  
"What's wrong Gohan?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Nothing Videl.." He said, looking down. He had been feeling something odd in the air lately. It was something dark, he knew that, but he had never sensed any energy like it. It was like the energy had always been there, the evil that was in everything around him, but it had gotten stronger. He changed the subject.  
  
"So Videl...when is your next matchup?" A gong sounded in answer. Jewel had easily beaten Pintar. Videl was being called to the ring. She kissed Gohan on the cheek, and hurried off, the half-Saiyan wishing her luck and secretly moving ringside to watch her.  
  
Hercule was sitting lethargically on his couch in the champion's suite, munching on potato chips and watching the television. One of the tournament officials ducked into the room.  
  
"Uhh...sir?" He said meekly. Hercule grunted, annoyed.  
  
"Your daughter Videl is fighting now." Hercule smiled and looked to him.   
  
"Who's the poor chump my daughter's going to trash?" He asked confidently.  
  
"Some guy Spopovich."  
  
"Spopovich huh?" Hercule smiled, closing his eyes and flashing back to his first World Martial Arts Tournament win, against the red haired brute. Spopovich was a kind fighter, but he didn't have any of Hercule's...special tricks. He had left with his head hung in disgrace.   
  
"I don't need to watch Videl fight!" He sneered, "I already know the outcome! Now get, I'm missing my soap!"  
  
The aide nodded, gulping, and left in a hurry.  
  
Far down below, Ms. Satan climbed the short steps onto the brilliant white square of tiles that was the fighting arena. The crowd was booming all around, but accustomed to the sound, she shrugged it off, focusing on her competition through the dazzling sunlight. Her eyes narrowed in disgust.  
  
Spopovich was a monster. His muscles bulged uncontrolled by any physics or reason, his hulking form a gigantic obstacle in her field of view. His body was deathly pale, and enormous veins bulged as if he had been taking steroids. On his bald forehead, above his hateful eyes, was a black M, apparently some tattoo of a cult or dojo. Videl assumed fighting position, ignoring the blonde announcer that had come between her and Spopovich, giving stats like weight and history. He moved away, and she focused her energy. Spopovich did not move, fixing his eyes on her.  
  
His eyes disturbed her. They were full of cold hate and fury, without end or reason. The stare pierced her heart with an icy arrowhead. Maybe her father had beaten him once and rubbed it in. She wiped her mind clear, ready for the battle. She would destroy this eyesore.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG.  
  
Before Videl even recognized the beginning of the match, the enormous man stomped toward her, his footsteps deafening, not even smothered by the curiously silent crowd. She moved toward him...  
  
Gohan looked intensely at the fight, his eyes narrowed with inexplicable rage and concentration. There was something seriously wrong about the fighter Videl was put against. He was unnaturally strong. He doubted she could stand a chance against him. He swallowed hard and prayed to the Kaios that she'd be okay.  
  
Videl smirked, and flew into the air with the grace of a swan and the ferocity of a tiger, her foot aimed at Spopovich's throat. She wanted to end the match quickly, this guy unnerved her. Her eyes widened in shock, however, when she realized the feeling in her foot wasn't her shoe connecting with the man's neck, but rather his hand clenched around it. Spopovich held her with one raised hand around her leg, a feat of strength immeasurable, as if she was some pencil or stick. Her world spun as they both rose into the air, everything seeming to freeze as his jump reached it's climax.  
  
"Videl..." Gohan said weakly, defeated. How could he help her? He cringed, and moments later Videl had been slammed spine first into the ground, the very tiles cracking with the force of her impact. She choked, her mouth agape, and blood trickled down to her chin.   
  
Trunks, hearing the noise and feeling the surge in power, sped to the railing out of the darkness of the fighter's hall. He looked down in shock at the horrible scene that had the crowd gasping for air. The girl Gohan had been training was being pummeled unmercifully by that...thing.   
  
Videl hopped to her feet, cursing herself for mistaking the hulk as weak.   
  
"Ladies and gentleman, even that mighty blow couldn't hurt the daughter of Hercule!"  
  
Videl sped toward Spopovich with a soft fist punch, which he caught in his right hand, with a horrible smile. He squeezed furiously, and she felt her hand crack under the pressure. Enraged, she swung at him with full force with her left, successfully crossing him across the face and turning his head. Spopovich, not even bruised, turned his gaze to her, as she weakly lowered her fist, defeated. His teeth formed a hideous smile, and a mammoth hand had backhanded her to the ground. The crowd replied with a noise that suggested they sympathised with her pain. But she had never felt anything this horrible. Videl slowly raised herself up.   
  
"Why don't you just leave the ring while you still can?" He laughed, "Save yourself the pain."  
  
She only growled in protest and ran at him.  
  
Across from the side of the ring that Gohan stood on, two oddly dressed men stood, discussing something in hushed voices. They were an ironic foil of each other, one small and fair, the other gruff and large, yet not as big as Spopovich. Both had soft purple skin and an aura of peace and serenity. Their golden earrings gleamed in the light. The younger one nodded, apparently a plan was in motion.   
  
BAM. BAM. BAM. Videl was being given the beating of her life. Every time she got up, he would deal another blow that racked her body from head to toe. Blood had stained her skin, cuts crossing her arms from the tearing blows, and every time he grabbed her the wounds were slowly pulled open searingly. Her eyes watered with tears but there was noone to cry to. All she could do was keep getting off of the bloodied arena floor. His touch was so much unlike Gohan's...so gentle, and soft. Gohan was compassionate and gentle. She had never known anyone so kind. But every time Spopovich glanced her, her world was shaken. She gathered all the courage she had left and launched a gravity-defying kick, connecting directly with his nose. She fell to the ground, panting heavily, wiping fresh blood from her mouth as her feet clopped to the stone. Spopovich was down. She covered her mouth, trying not to throw up, something many spectators were already doing. She had over-done it. Spopovich's head had completely been turned around. He was dead. The announcer had already announced her disqualification for killing her opponent. She panted, and tears filled her eyes again. Was she really that horrible? She never wanted to kill him, however horrible he was. But something told her this evil thing wasn't done with her yet. Stay down, she told the limp monster, stay down. Her heart nearly stopped, and people began screaming all around her. It was a nightmare. Spopovich had stood up once again, and his hands clasped around his horrificly damaged head, and with a loud, disgusting crack, he twisted his head around to face Videl, pulling it up like putty as it snapped into place. The grotesque creature looked unscathed, and pissed. It slowly approached her, every moment excruciating to Videl.   
  
"VIDEL! PLEASE! Stop the fight!" Gohan yelled at the announcer for mercy. He only nodded to Gohan, not looking away from the fight. The entire audience was afraid for the daughter of the champion. Videl smiled, realizing her only option. She freed her mind, and she felt a warm air meet her as she rose into the air.  
  
NEXT Videl might be able to fly, but it won't be enough to save her from Spopovich. A horrible battle plays through, and then it's Gohan's turn to face off against Kibito. Gohan shows his true strength in an amazing display, but Kibito's smaller friend has crippled him, and Spopovich closes in on the half-Saiyan. Will Trunks forfeit his match and step in to save Gohan from getting his energy drained?  
  
A/N: Okay, yeah, this is shorter than I intended but there's too much to fit in before there's a HUGE change in plot line. I know this mirrors the show but it's only one scene. 


	7. Insurrections

A/N: Sorry if the story is going slow right now, I know it's just a repeat of things you've already seen, like Videl getting beat senseless, but it's important. Thanks for the review, especially DBZChick, with her long reviews. LOL, you've inspired me to do just what you told me. "Update."  
  
Chapter 5 - Insurrections  
  
It was a nightmare. A war-zone. Dead bodies were everywhere. This thing, this monster, it had absolutely no mercy. The Namek people always had known the Super Saiyans as saviors, but this one was the opposite of the messiah that Goku was. The very planet shook in fear under him.   
  
BOOM  
  
Moori looked down from the cliff, unable to tell what was going on.  
  
BOOM  
  
"I fear this is the end". Moori sighed heavily, closing his eyes.  
  
BOOM  
  
His ears were filled with the screams of innocent Nameks being massacred and blown to oblivion. Every sound brought him pain. Tears filled his eyes. The green sky was turned white with an explosion on the horizon, and a sinister laugh pierced the air.  
  
Millions of miles away, screams also were heard, but not of pain. Of fear. A grotesque spattering noise seemed to be deafening in the awkward silence, the sound of much blood hitting the ground. Videl was on the ground, nearly unconscious but unwilling to throw the fight, Spopovich kicking her around ruthlessly. She coughed hard and everything that was in her stomach emptied onto the tiles. Spopovich only laughed and kicked her harder. She screamed. The announcer was biting his nails, yelling in frustration at Spopovich to just knock her out of the ring. But whenever her body hit the ground near the edge with a bone-cracking sound, Spopovich only threw her back to the center, toying with her more. Spopovich put his foot on her stomach, pressing down slowly and excruciatingly, every second making her feel like she would break in two and die. A man who looked just like Spopovich told him to stop from the side, but Spopovich assured him he would not stop until she was near death.  
  
Kill me. Oh Kaios, let me die. Let it all be over. Please, it's too much pain.   
  
All Videl saw in the blackness of her closed eyes was Gohan. His goofy grin, his painful scar, his wavy hair draped over his eyes. All she wanted was to be in his arms again, for him to tell her that he loved her. But they had never had the chance, and she knew she couldn't live much longer, even if she kept living for him.   
  
Gohan's knuckles were white, and his own blood was shed as his nails dug into his palm from clenching his hand too much. No more, he thought. He couldn't lose Videl!  
  
"SPOPOVICH!!!" Gohan's yell filled the stadium, all eyes were on him, the Announcer nearly dropped his microphone in awe, for everyone felt the power behind his scream.  
  
"ENOUGH!" His voice was dire and powerful, and it echoed profusely. The grass rippled outward, and Gohan levitated in the air. Immediately, a spot under the Saiyan was scorched clear of vegetation. Cracks rippled out from underneath him; rocks rose up around him, hovering and shattering like drops of rain.   
  
Gohan stretched out in mid-air, his palms open and his head tilted back in a scream of primal rage. His eyes turned green, and his hair violently raised up in his self-created wind. Gohan's red gi rippled as if he was in a gale force wind, and was soon illuminated by a golden flash that engulfed the stadium. Gohan landed in the ring, the surge of wind and energy suddenly silenced.   
  
His hair was a blinding gold, his eyes were narrowed and a piercing green. His mouth was small and showed intense fury and disapproval. His muscles were herculean, and lightning sparked around his body at regular intervals. Spopovich only stared at him, wide-eyed, in awe. Gohan walked toward him, and the Announcer yelled.  
  
"Who is this mysterious fighter?" But he knew at the sight that this was the son of Goku, and he smiled. Spopovich was going to get what he deserved.   
  
Videl weakly opened her eyes, bruised and bloodstained.  
  
"G-Goh...Goha..n." She smiled very painfully.  
  
"You disgust me." Gohan said in a cold voice, his eye twitching in rage, his Super Saiyan 2 power shocking everyone, even Trunks, who was now ringside.   
  
A voice from the tall, purple-skinned warrior was amazingly loud against the baffled and scared crowd.  
  
"This is the one. It's time, Master."  
  
Gohan, who was slowly stepping toward a terrified Spopovich, was unable to move suddenly. He looked at his body in shocked.  
  
"AHHHH!" Everyone was even more shocked now than when he turned SS2. "My body...can't...move..."  
  
Suddenly Spopovich rushed toward Gohan.   
  
"NOW YAMU!"   
  
The two hulking figures converged on Gohan, who was crippled and watching fearfully. Yamu took out what seemed to be a giant syringe with a large "M" on it, like on their foreheads, and was thrusting it toward Gohan as Spopovich held him down.  
  
All of this happened in slow motion to Trunks, who looked around at the scene. He could feel power in that needle, he knew it was going to drain Gohan's power. But this wasn't the Androids all over again. He was stronger and wouldn't let him go again.   
  
Trunks caught sight of a small, purple man with a white mohawk with his hands outstretched toward Gohan.   
  
So that's why he couldn't move! Trunks realized this, and fury raced through him. The whole tournament must be a set-up to drain their energy. Maybe Videl was in on it too, she did introduce it to them.  
  
"STOP IT!" In a flash of light, Trunks had launched a beam of ki straight for the small man. He turned his head to Trunks, in fear, and suddenly he cried out, "KIBITO!"  
  
The named apprentice stepped in front of the smaller one, who had broken his concentration and closed his eyes, bracing himself. Kibito put his palms together in a praying position, and the beam richoted off trajectory. Trunks growled, but smiled when he saw an explosion of ki from the ring, and Spopovich and Yamu flying away from Gohan, who was floating, his eyes white with rage, able to move his body again. Spopovich and Yamu swung their arms at Gohan and Trunks from a distance, oddly, and then flew off. Gohan spat in fury, but he never saw his spit hit the ground.  
  
Gohan looked down. They were high above the stadium now. Trunks was at his left, still looking angry, and across from them floated Kibito, aside the smaller of his kind, who had his arms folded. Gohan sensed for Videl, who was being escorted to a hospital by her father, whom he sensed was thankful for him. He smiled, he had saved Videl and earned her father's trust in one move. He'd take care of her later. Trunks, not occupied by such thoughts, turned to them.  
  
"You have about five seconds..." But he was cut off by Kibito, who waved his hand.  
  
"My name is Shin" said the smaller one, who had somehow read Trunks' mind, "And although I appeared to be on those two henchmen's side, I was only aiding you and your planet."  
  
"Then why the hell didn't you tell us that before the tournament?" Gohan said, angrily. Kibito turned to him.  
  
"Watch your tongue boy, that's the Supreme Kai you're speaking to."  
  
Gohan was immediately pale, his mouth open. Trunks looked left out on the significance of Kibito's words.  
  
"I knew there were the four kais...even a Grand Kai, who I trained under...but...a Supreme Kai? That would make you ruler of the universe!"   
  
Trunks immediately looked just as stunned. Shin nodded with a cryptic smile.   
  
"We didn't tell you who we were because we did not know that you were the help we sought. We've heard legends of the Super Saiyans, but not of any as strong as you. With your help, we may be able to prevent disaster from befalling the universe."   
  
Trunks nodded, waiting for the rest of his speech.  
  
"Millenia ago the wizard Bibidi created a monster bent on destroying everything in existence. This creature was merciless and the strongest creature that has ever graced the universe. In a final battle against the Kais, Majin Buu, as the creature was called, was sealed away in a prison that has been hidden here on Earth, deep underground. Many lives were lost, but we restored peace. Now his son Babidi is on Earth, possessing humans to do his bidding like Spopovich to gather enough energy to free Buu. We must prevent this from happening, at all costs."  
  
Gohan nodded. Trunks looked gravely at the Kais. Suddenly Kibito put a hand to his head.   
  
"This energy...Master, can you feel it?" The Supreme Kai closed his eyes.  
  
"Yes, and with my abilities I can see it as well. It seems not all Super Saiyans are good."  
  
Trunks looked shocked, and turned to Shin.  
  
"Another Saiyan? Where!?"   
  
"He is destroying everything on Planet Namek, and I fear this entire galaxy will fall to him without any hesitation. He is amazingly powerful, and the energy he's giving off is probably feeding Buu's revival."  
  
Gohan looked determined.  
  
"Trunks" he said, putting a hand on his student's shoulder. "We have to go. If not for the Kais, for the Nameks, I owe my life to them." Trunks nodded, realizing who was behind the Namekian massacre. "Supreme Kai, Kibito, we will be back to stop Babidi after we take care of this Saiyan."  
  
Looking grim, the Supreme Kai nodded.  
  
"Hurry, you two. The universe rests on your shoulders."  
  
Gohan put two fingers to his forehead, and in the blink of an eye they had disappeared.  
  
NEXT Old faces from the story return in an epic battle of Saiyans. (+3 points to anyone who realized whats going to happen!)  
  
A/N: Hate the suspense huh? Who's this other Super Saiyan? And how does Gohan known Instant Transmission?  
  
BTW, I don't advocate violence toward women, only other guys. I'm a very gentle guy IRL and it was kind of disgusting to me writing Videl being beat. 


	8. Confrontations

A/N: Yeah, I figured all that was pretty obvious. This chapter is going to have a mix of things from the show and movies and things you've never seen before. Please read it and review, I worked hard on his.  
  
Chapter 6 - Confrontations  
  
In a whirl of opposite colors, the grass now blue and the sky green, Trunks realized they had been moved to planet Namek. He had no time to ask Gohan how he learned Instant Transmission, because as he looked down off the edge of the plateau they were on, he saw a muscular figure standing with their back to them, laughing evilly and destroying the landscape with an energy ray.   
  
Trunks stood up, stretching his muscles, which had been thrown out of synch in the flight between dimensions. Gohan, being used to this sort of travel, had already been erect, clenching his fist and looking down at their enemy.  
  
Trunks realized in a heartbeat that this was the Super Saiyan of legend that Vegeta had once told him about in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But his father had always believed that he was the Super Saiyan. Apparently not. Trunks had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, the depth of this fighter's power was enormous, and fully evil.   
  
Gohan swiftly jumped off the ledge to the lower ground, a few meters behind the Saiyan. Trunks followed suit, and fully took in his appearance. This Super Saiyan didn't look anything like the forms they normally took when they powered up. His muscles were GIGANTIC, to fit his giant frame, not quite the size of Spopovich's but close. Golden rings were wrapped around his arms and legs, and one large golden band was around his head. His hair was spiked out like some kind of green-gold star, and went down to his shoulders, which were very broad. His aura was a putrid jade, and he was larger than both Trunks and Gohan put together.  
  
Before either could reach him, a voice from atop the cliff they had descended from addressed them.   
  
"King Trunks I presume." Trunks reeled to face the familiar voice of Paragus. Gohan stood sideways, ready to attack either of the new enemies.   
  
"Why are you doing this, Paragus?" Trunks asked angrily, feeling the tortured energy of the planet.  
  
"You know this scum?!" Gohan turned his head to Trunks, dumbfounded. Trunks dismissed his mentor as the tanned, battle-scarred warrior spoke tauntingly.  
  
"When I first met you on this planet a while ago, Trunks," He began, closing his eyes in recollection, "I never had expected you to have exceeded the blind arrogance your father and grandfather had. Yes, I did not lie when I said I wanted to head a new Saiyan race. But I neglected to inform you that I was to be the ruler. And not at the doomed planet I had selected to lead you too, oh no, my sights were on your home planet, Earth, one of the finest in the galaxy. That's why I needed to lure you away from it...this planet was the perfect bait, for I knew it was dear to you. If you had remained on Earth, I fear that when I told my son, the Super Saiyan of legend, to destroy you, he would decimate the planet as well."  
  
All eyes now turned to the Saiyan in question, who had finally turned around, who wore a lethargic look on his face, as if he was unaware of the chaos he was causing.  
  
"Well you missed out on a little research, Paragus." Gohan smirked.  
  
"Your son isn't the only Super Saiyan in the universe..." Trunks finished his sensei's sentence.  
  
In a flash of light and a sweep of wind, Trunks and Gohan had ignited into their Super Saiyan forms, their hair turning golden. Paragus's eyes widened, but only for a second, and they quickly narrowed to their normally hateful selves. He laughed, unnerving Trunks and Gohan.  
  
"Is death funny?" Gohan asked, looking angry.  
  
Back on planet Earth, two bright forms, easily mistaken for jet planes, streaked across the desert sky. Both landed quickly in the sand, behind a large rock.  
  
"Listen, Kibito..." Shin said, hunching over and turning to his friend. "Babidi's spaceship must be nearby. Let's listen in and see what we can figure out.  
  
Over the rock, barely visible to the Kais, was a semi-circle of warriors, two of which they had seen before, Spopovich and Yamu. All had the "M" somewhere on their body, which was obviously Babidi's insignia. From the distance, two other forms approached them, and all turned to attention.  
  
The first was extremely short, and heavily cloaked, his arms folded gently behind his back. Unlike his followers, which had the "M" tattooed onto their body, he had it stitched into one of the cloths he wore. His face was yellow like his tired-looking eyes, and wrinkled, and rather bug-like. This was obviously Babidi.   
  
The one who followed Babidi was inhumanly tall. He even surpassed Kibito in size. But he was vastly different. Two horns protruded from his head, and he had a black goatee, along with snake-like eyes. His skin was red. He wore a blue cloak and a long cape. A sword was sheathed at his side.  
  
"Master..." Kibito said, looking on, terrified, "He even managed to enslave Dabura!"  
  
"Yes Kibito," Shin said calmly, "Even the King of Demons is humbled by the power of Majin Buu. Quiet."  
  
Babidi's high-pitched, eccentric voice pierced the silence.   
  
"Did you manage to steal the energy?"   
  
Spopovich stepped forward, getting on one knee and bowing his head. If not for the circumstances, it would have been funny to see the giant monster of a human kneeling before the tiny wizard.   
  
"No master." He said, showing signs of subordination, and Babidi instantly wrinkled his brow in fury. Dabura's eyes rested on Spopovich with a relentless look of despise.   
  
"But we managed to put the energy siphons on them."   
  
With those words, Babidi's face twisted into a disturbing smile.  
  
"Although it is excellent you managed to plant them..." Babidi said, his joyous tone sick with alibi, "It was not enough to redeem your life." The wizard raised a wrinkled yellow hand, and Spopovich cried out in fear and protest. His scream was smothered as suddenly Spopovich's already gorged body began to swell unchecked, as if a great cancer was beneath his skin. His muscles swelled, his veins were pressed hard within his growing innards, and blood began steaming out of his mouth and nose unchecked, like some endless torrent of crimson vomit, as Spopovich began to resemble a fleshy red balloon, his insides being forced out onto the ground through his mouth. An explosion, and Spopovich was no more. Yamu tried to fly away, but with Babidi's approval Dabura only had to clench his fist and Yamu exploded into nothingness.  
  
Shin looked on, nearly throwing up from the sight.  
  
"That was...so gratuitous."  
  
"Despicable..." Kibito said, looking down in disgust. "He destroyed his own servants without reason."  
  
Shin desperately pointed toward the scene, where Babidi was laughing uproariously, while his other henchmen only looked frightened. Dabura smiled. His eyes were on the kais. He said something softly to Babidi, who ceased laughing and smiled, nodding.  
  
"Kibito! He sees us!" Shin yelled desperately, rushing toward his friend, not caring to hide himself any longer. Before he could manage to teleport them both far away, Dabura was above them. Dabura's palm opened in Kibito's face, and a burst of energy cascaded out, completely incinerating everything on Kibito's body except for his legs, which twisted helplessly on the ground.  
  
"NOO!" Shin yelled, shutting his eyes in grief, unable to come to terms with his friend's loss. He opened his eyes and fell to the ground to see Dabura standing over him. He tried to slide backwards, away from the Demon King, but to no avail as his backside met a rock. He gasped, and his last sight was Dabura opening his mouth...to spit on him.  
  
On Namek, Gohan was too caught up in his fury to realize that two familiar life energies had been totally extinguished back on Earth. Suddenly he felt a giant surge in ki, and he looked toward the Saiyan, who had thrown his head back and let out a guttural scream, spreading his arms. His hair rippled violently backwards, turning nearly white now, his muscles grew, and many of the golden bands that had been wrapped around his body shattered. The air around them seemed to collapse, along with their vision of the Saiyan. His scream was painful and tortured, and full of hate. The sky above turned midnight black, the blue grass paled. Nothing was visible except for the golden glows of the Super Saiyans, the largest of all coming from the enraged, giant menace who was walking toward Gohan, his eyes white.  
  
"Kakarot..." He said, in a sinister voice. "I've been waiting so long to meet you."  
  
Trunks looked wildly to Gohan, stating the obvious.  
  
"Gohan, he thinks you're your father!"  
  
Paragus laughed from atop his peak.  
  
"It seems both Broly and I have our own grudges against you too. You see, when he was born, his cradle was next to the baby Kakarot, who would cry relentlessly, upsetting Broly. The scanners read that Broly's power level was 10,000, greater than King Vegeta himself, your grandfather. Because he feared the legendary Super Saiyan, King Vegeta ordered Broly killed, when he was nothing more than a defenseless infant. He was stabbed brutally, his only memory a crying baby named Kakarot.  
  
But Broly survived, and when the planet was destroyed by Frieza, he unleashed his powers for the first time, saving us both from both the explosion and the void of space. As Broly grew up, he was mentally unstable thanks to his past, and his power had rushed to his head. Broly became uncontrollable, and he wouldn't even listen to me as he embarked on a mindless rampage to destroy the galaxy. But one night, I placed a golden mind control device on him as he slept, narrowly escaping my own death at his hands." Paragus shut his eyes in vein. "Now his rage has destroyed the only thing that was keeping him from destroying the galaxy. Paragus laughed maniacally. "NOW YOU"LL BOTH DIE, ALONG WITH THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE, FOR THE SINS OF YOUR FATHERS!"  
  
Broly's eyes were white, without any signs of a pupil or sanity. He smiled sadistically, and looked to his father.  
  
"Mentally unstable?" Broly growled, "My those words are hurtful." Broly quickly disappeared, reappearing behind Paragus.  
  
"But they didn't hurt as much as this will."  
  
Broly laughed, baring his teeth, and took the shocked Paragus in his arms, who began to yell, begging for mercy. Trunks and Gohan only took fighting stances, unwilling to help Paragus, who's screams were immediately silenced as Broly snapped his spine cleanly in two, and threw the body in the air, blowing it up in a ball of energy.  
  
"Today is a beautiful day..." Broly said ironically flying up against the blackness of his energy which darkened the sky. "The day where I kill Kakarot, and the son of Vegeta!" Broly disappeared once more, and before either Trunks or Gohan had time to react, the giant had appeared between them, grabbing each one of them with a mammoth hand, holding by their golden hair and squeezing brutally. Both yelled in pain, and Broly smashed Trunks and Gohan's heads together, laughing maliciously. He let go, and they hit the ground, cracking it. Broly ascended into the air, two green balls of energy forming in either one of his lowered hands.  
  
"Funny..." He asked in his dry, evil voice, his white eyes apparently on them, "If you're both Super Saiyans too...why am I stronger?" 


End file.
